In the older application a supporting ring that holds a magnetic ring is described, which is fixed onto a planetary carrier of a transmission by peening over. By peening over the material of the planetary carrier, holding elements are formed, which engage without play in pockets of the supporting ring thereby producing a rotationally fixed joint between the supporting ring and the planetary carrier. The demands made on this connection between the supporting ring and the planetary carrier are more severe, particularly with regard to alternating loading. In particular, the joint must not be distorted, i.e. no tangential play must appear between the components joined. In that respect there is still a need for improving a joint of this type.